


Flower

by China_xiuzi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 普通人设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_xiuzi/pseuds/China_xiuzi
Summary: 他为什么要在情人节的傍晚，独自一人，呆在，满是情侣的中心广场上。





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> 子米x平年英

他为什么要在情人节的傍晚，独自一人，呆在，满是情侣的中心广场上。  
亚瑟坐在休憩长椅上深沉了半刻，然后将此归咎在和恋人约会浪到失踪的室友弗朗西斯而不是没带钥匙的自己身上。  
那个家伙今天肯定不会回来了，当然如果是自己，自己也不会回来的。  
所以他要去哪里凑合一晚。  
亚瑟低下头，尽量不去看那一对对散发着粉红气息的情侣，盘算着如何不露宿街头。  
旅店是不可能了，信用卡已经欠费，现金锁在寝室的柜子里，身上仅剩下的几枚硬币也在刚刚的同情心泛滥中给了一个卖汽水的小姑娘，这意味着自己也无法去茶友王耀家投宿，没有拜访的礼物他是不会让自己进门的。  
亚瑟正面色凝重地将心中的备选项一一划去，突然感到有人在他面前站住。  
嗯？  
亚瑟抬头，正看到一双好奇盯着他的蓝眼睛。  
这眼睛真漂亮。  
亚瑟愣了愣，然后皱起了眉。  
对方只是个半大的孩子，估摸着只有五六岁的年纪，神采奕奕的蓝眼睛让人晃神，前额一撮不乖巧的头发翘的老高，他手里拿着玻璃瓶装的苏打汽水，见亚瑟抬头看他，立刻绽放了一个耀眼的笑容：“你好，先生，请问是你刚刚在梅格那里付了钱但是没有拿走汽水吗？”  
梅格……是指刚刚那个别着枫叶发卡的小姑娘？  
亚瑟迟疑了一下，他不知道这个小孩找他做什么：“如果是那个枫叶发卡的小姑娘，我想是的。”  
“那这是您的汽水，先生！”小孩子手一伸，把苏打汽水递到亚瑟眼前，“梅格说的没错，你的眉毛真的好粗！”  
本想接过汽水的亚瑟翻了个白眼，这个小男孩漂亮的像个天使，说起话来简直是恶魔。  
“不过如果梅格告诉我你有这么漂亮的绿眼睛，我一定会更快找到你的！”  
……  
他绝不承认自己有些高兴，就算有，也只是一点点。  
“我不喝汽水，”亚瑟还是没有接过那个玻璃瓶，“如果你愿意的话，就替我喝掉吧。”  
“哎——”小孩子惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“那你为什么要买？”  
“……这是最后一瓶了不是吗？”亚瑟尽量让自己显得满不在乎，这个理由说出来让他有些脸红，“你们卖完了汽水就可以结束任务了对不对？”  
小孩子眨了眨眼睛，笑容更灿烂了，让亚瑟有冲动捂住自己的眼睛。他也不坚持让亚瑟拿过汽水了，蹭蹭蹭就跑到亚瑟旁边坐下，小脸仰着，非常高兴的样子：“我叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！”  
“嗯……你好。”亚瑟并不打算说出自己的名字。  
阿尔弗雷德还是热情高涨：“你在等人吗？”  
这对亚瑟来说不是个好问题：“就算是情人节，也会有单身汉出门逛街的，小混蛋。”  
“我是阿尔弗雷德，不是小混蛋。”小孩子耐心地纠正，满是对“失落的大人”的宽容，“你叫什么名字呢？”  
亚瑟无奈地叹了口气，他对小孩子真的没辙：“……柯克兰。”  
阿尔弗雷德念了几遍，疑惑地皱皱鼻子：“这是你的名字？”  
“这是我的姓氏……我为什么要告诉你名字！”  
阿尔弗雷德认真地想了想这个问题：“因为我告诉你了啊，作为友好的交换，你应该告诉我。”  
……好吧，他懒得和小鬼较劲。  
而且这个小鬼的眼睛还真是……好看……  
“亚瑟，我的名字。”  
“好普通哦。”  
亚瑟一再忍耐，才没有让那句“你以为你的名字就好到哪里去吗？！”滚到嘴边的话冲出来。他看着这个失礼的小鬼颇有技巧地打开汽水的瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟就喝下去了一半。  
“你们为什么今天卖汽水？”亚瑟看了看广场的周围，发现了不少兜售鲜花的花童，“如果卖玫瑰花的话，应该可以更快地卖光吧？”  
“为什么情侣都送花呢？”小孩子不懂地摇摇头，他正沉浸在喝饱汽水的满足之中，“如果是我，我更想要汽水。”  
“因为女孩儿们喜欢花，你送礼物总要送对方喜欢的东西。”  
“可是为什么不是互相送花？”小孩子皱着眉，“我只看见那些先生买花……如果那是礼物的话，不是应该互相交换吗？就像梅格和我相互交换圣诞礼物一样。”  
“他们的确交换了，男孩儿送花，而女孩儿会答应他提出的约会。”  
“约会？”  
“两个人待在一起，做各种各样的事情。”  
“各种各样？”  
“游乐园，吃晚餐，或者其他一些对你而言太早的事情。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了半刻，似乎在思考那个所谓“太早”的事情是什么事情：“亚蒂你懂的好多啊。”  
“……小鬼，我和你没那么熟。”  
“你可以叫我阿尔，”小鬼温和地建议，“这样我们就很熟了。”  
一直很擅长吐槽的亚瑟不知自己该从哪里开始吐槽了。本身他和这个小鬼聊这么久，就够吐槽一个下午的了。  
“我觉得我们只是一瓶汽水的交情，不需要关系很好。”  
“可是我想和你关系好，”阿尔弗雷德坚持道，蓝色的眼睛十分认真，“我喜欢你。”  
“……”亚瑟想他是被一个小孩子撩了吗，“这话等你长大了说给你真正喜欢的人听去。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱眉，他不明白自己哪里显得不严肃，让这个人这么不相信他的话：“可是我真的喜欢你！你是除了爸爸妈妈还有梅格，我见过的最棒最好看的人！”  
“……你说这些话还真是脸不红心不跳。”  
“为什么要脸红心跳？我又没有在撒谎，妈咪说只有撒谎的时候人才会那样。”阿尔弗雷德一本正经地反驳道，“亚蒂不喜欢这些话吗？”  
“怎么可能喜欢！”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟看了一会儿，然后得胜似的露出笑容：“你现在看起来很‘脸红心跳’。”  
……  
现在谁有空挖个坑，亚瑟想跳进去把自己埋起来。  
“总之，小鬼，这话不应该是对着我说的，等你真的明白了这些话的意思再说吧。”亚瑟决定让这个小鬼快点离开，“你快回去吧——我建议下次你还是卖花的好。”  
阿尔弗雷德很不高兴，他撅着嘴看着亚瑟，突然跳下长椅：“你在这里等我！我马上回来！”  
哎？  
“不许走！我马上回来！”小孩子跑开几步，又不放心地回头盯着他，“我很快就回来！”  
亚瑟莫名其妙，他目送着阿尔弗雷德跑得飞快，跑到广场边沿，跑到那些花童面前，然后又飞快地跑回来，亚瑟一路盯着，直到这孩子又回到自己面前才反应过来——  
自己为什么还乖乖地坐在这里？！  
小孩子已经不给他离开的机会了，小手一伸，就和一开始递汽水一样气势汹汹，一直伸到亚瑟眼前，娇艳欲滴的玫瑰几乎贴上他的鼻梁。  
“亚蒂，请和我约会吧！”


End file.
